


A Fool's Game

by teachild



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, FrUK, M/M, Mild Language, Modern Era, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teachild/pseuds/teachild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francis Bonnefoy is a master thief, but after stealing a priceless necklace for a client and almost getting caught, he poses as a private investigator to cove up his tracks. His act was convincing enough to get him on the team where he works right along side the man who almost caught him, Arthur Kirkland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fool's Game

**Author's Note:**

> Well here we are, I've had this story in my head for a while and now I've decided to finally write it. Hope you enjoy!

12:00 AM

 

The heist was almost perfect. Francis studied the countless entryways into the mansion of the infamous millionaire, gathered the best equipment for the job, and just so happened to be at the right place at the right time. His job was to steal a rare emerald necklace for a rather affluent client. The client had claimed to be cheated by the millionaire in a game of poker, which resulted in her losing the valuable piece of jewelry. She of course wanted the necklace back, without a trace of how it went missing, so she called the one man she knew could do the job.

The millionaire was currently on a plane to Monte Carlo for a weekend vacation, leaving only a small number of guards in the mansion. Nothing he couldn’t handle of course. The cameras were no issue either; prior to the heist he had memorized the layout of the mansion. The locations and positions of the cameras were etched into his brain and he avoided them with ease. He didn’t want to risk hacking and temporarily disabling the cameras; there was always the small chance of him getting tracked down from it.

He stood in the office of the millionaire, constantly keeping an eye on the doors and windows. The necklace was easy to find, it sat in a glass case next to many other valuable trinkets and gems. Stay focused, take only the necklace and get out without a trace. Francis repeated that reminder in his head; there will be more items that will make a better profit in the future.

His gloved hands traced around the case, stopping when he reached the lock located at the back. It took him less than two minutes to unlock and a small smile was placed on his lips as he grabbed the precious necklace. Its shine could still be seen in the dull moonlight from the window, and he could only dream about its appearance in daylight. Getting back on track, he stored the necklace in a plastic bag, replacing it with a fake replica made of colored glass and polished metal. He smiled to himself, but he couldn’t help but worry, this plan was going too smoothly. Something was off; there were not as many guards as expected and-

The sudden pounding of footsteps outside the door made the French man jump into the shadows. Five men broke down the door, guns and flashlights in hand. He could barely see their faces, but their uniforms gave them away.

Police.

Francis grabbed a smoke grenade from his small equipment bag, activating it and tossing it in their direction. Violet smoke quickly shot from the small container, giving the French man a good cover for him to get away. He ran to the window he came in from before the smoke blinded his own vision. Opening the window he immediately escaped the cloud of smoke and ran towards the forest behind the mansion. Given, not his best plan, but it was a lot easier to lose the police in a thick forest than the street.

He looked back and saw a dark figure running towards him, but there was no use trying to fight unless he wanted to get caught. They finally reached the entrance of the forest, and Francis began twisting and turning trying to get the follower off of his trail. It was no use; the figure was able to keep up with him through every twist and turn. Plan B: get deep enough into the forest and stop the person by force.

How long he ran he didn’t know, all he knew was that he was far from the mansion. Eventually his enemy began to tire, slowing down to give Francis the upper hand. Francis reached for the pistol on his belt and took a sharp turn into some bushes. Not making a sound he waited for the footsteps to catch up to him. He heard heavy panting followed by a string of curses. Under the cover of the bushes he looked in the direction of the cursing. A man stood with his back to him, hands on his knees obviously exhausted and only a foot away from where he was hiding.

Francis let go of his pistol, and quietly reached for a small bag with a syringe inside located in his back pocket. This should help you rest easy. He rose from behind the bushes and grabbed the man by the collar, pulling him close enough for Francis to stick the needle in the man’s neck. The man let out a short yelp, flailing his arms around before the serum finally took affect. The body went limp in a deep sleep in Francis’ arms.

Now safe, Francis spoke, “You’re not as heavy as I expected Monsieur…” He set the officer on the ground to get a better look at his face, his eyes immediately falling on bushy eyebrows, “…eyebrows. Oui that suits you, Monsieur eyebrows.”

He smiled to himself, looking over the policeman’s features. The man had shaggy blond hair, bushy eyebrows, fair and rather soft looking skin. The officer wore a London police uniform, but Francis couldn’t see much else under the dark night and the shade of the trees.

“What is a officer of London doing out here?” He mumbled to himself.

Francis rolled up his sleeve to check the time on his watch, almost 1:30 AM. He was running late, and his client was definitely not the most patient woman. Getting one last look at the unconscious policeman, Francis began to make his way out of the forest.

 

3:01 AM

 

Francis made his way into an abandoned hotel, where he was to meet with the client and earn his pay. He wandered through the dark, dusty lobby of the hotel, the ancient floorboards creaking with every step.

A clear voice emerged from the shadows, “You’re late.”

His eyes darted to the sound of the voice, “There was a slight delay, but I got what you wanted.”

The light sound of heels on creaking wood neared him. A short, platinum blonde woman came into view, “What kind of delay?”

He shifted is feet, “The police tried to ambush me, but I got away.” They almost caught me off guard.

She clenched her fists, her accent growing stronger, “Do you know what you’ve done? Your little mishap can get both of us in serious trouble; you better have an idea to get us out of this mess.”

Francis’ lips twitched into a smile, “Natalya— Mademoiselle Arlovskaya, you have nothing to worry about, all of this will be under control in no time just you wait.”

Natalya’s glare grew colder, “It better be, or else your little ‘business’ won’t be around for much longer. Now where’s the necklace?”

Francis pulled out the small plastic bag, the emeralds glittering at the sight of their owner; in exchange Natalya revealed a small wad of cash. The two stepped closer to each other, exchanging their items in one swift movement. Natalya took the necklace out of the bag and examined them, Francis doing the same with the money.

Once they were both satisfied Francis spoke with a smirk on his face, “I never pictured you to be the gambling type.”

She glanced up from the necklace; “I never pictured you as a master thief.”

He let out a laugh, “I’ll contact you when I cover up the tracks, and then we can leave this all behind us.”

The woman nodded and with that she turned away, disappearing back into the shadows.


End file.
